w114_and_w115_translationfandomcom-20200213-history
Brief information on headlights
The W114/W115 was fitted with different headlights over the years. The small guide compiled here deals only with the most essential information about different headlights. The differences extend over various types: *Manufacturers (e.g. BOSCH or HELLA. In the USA: Philips or Sylvania) *Light bulbs (conventional "incandescent light bulbs" specifically. halogen bulbs) *Color of light bulbs (Normally clear, in France e.g. yellow) *Je nach Leuchtmittel entsprechende Sockel bzw. Fassungen *Äußere Streuscheiben (domed or flat; for right-hand or left-hand traffic) *Streuscheiben für Nebellicht (keine bzw. klare oder gelbe) *Beschaltung des Standlichts, des Fahrlichts und Nebelscheinwerfer nach Ländern tlw. unterschiedlich (worauf hier nicht weiter eingegangen wird). *US-amerikanische Sonderformen (auf die hier nicht weiter eingegangen wird) *Fotos zu Varianten der Streuscheiben (BOSCH, HELLA, BILUX, H1, H4) sowie Scheinwerfereinsätzen hat Kollege "Marc G." in diesem Link zur Galerie zusammengestellt. Das „Einfache“ vorweg: *Der rechte und linke Scheinwerfer sind innerhalb ihrer Bauart identisch und daher rechts/links problemlos vertauschbar. *Scheinwerfer unterschiedlicher Hersteller sind innerhalb ihrer jeweiligen Bauart als Ganzes austauschbar (die innere Konstruktion ist jedoch tlw. unterschiedlich). *Scheinwerfer für Rechtsverkehr bzw. Linksverkehr haben spiegelverkehrte Streuscheiben. (Bei der Rechtsverkehr-Version befindet sich der in der Streuscheibe sichtbare Abblendlicht-Keil bei Draufsicht aufs Glas rechts). *Die Streuscheiben sind lampenspezifisch (BILUX, H1, H4) und herstellerspezifisch (HELLA, BOSCH) und lichttechnisch untereinander nicht austauschbar, weil sonst die Lichtverhältnisse beeinträchtigt werden. *Die Montage der Scheinwerfer ist bei allen /8 Modellen gleich (vier Blechschrauben hinter der umlaufenden Chrom-Abdeckblende) *Daher können Scheinwerfer neuerer Bauarten einfach gegen ältere Modelle ausgetauscht werden. (Man sollte jedoch rechts und links gleiche Bauarten einsetzen). *Bei in Deutschland zugelassenen /8-ern sollten die Leuchtmittel jedoch „weiß“ sein. *Es gibt im Fachhandel Hauptscheinwerfer-Lampen in H4-Version in 100 Watt Hochleistungsversion. Diese sind sämtlich für den Verkehr auf öffentlichen Straßen nicht zugelassen und dort also illegal! Die wesentlichen Unterschiede liegen in der Typologie der Leuchtmittel für das Fahrlicht (alias „Abblendlicht) und Fernlicht. BILUX Scheinwerfer Die Bilux Glühlampe war DER Standard der 60-er Jahre. Und somit auch im /8-er (und in vielen anderen Mercedes Modellen und sonstigen Autos). Die BILUX Lampen haben eine elektrische Leistung von 40/45 Watt. Man erkennt diese Bauart an der gewölbten äußeren Streuscheibe. Die Lichtausbeute der BILUX-Lampen ist (für heutige Maßstäbe) recht bescheiden – erst recht, wenn dann die Reflektoren im Laufe der Jahre matt wurden. Also stellt sich die Frage der Umrüstung auf Halogen-Leuchtmittel zwecks besserer Beleuchtung: Was nicht geht, ist die BILUX-Lampen einfach gegen H4 Lampen auszutauschen. Die BILUX haben nämlich einen P45t Sockel und die H4 einen P43t Sockel. Dadurch sind sie unterschiedlich codiert und passen – obwohl die elektrischen Stecker gleich sind – nicht in die Fassung der Reflektoren der BILUX-Version. Selbst wenn man hier an der Reflektor-Fassung etwas bastelt, passen sie von der Geometrie der Leuchtwendeln nicht zum Reflektor und geben nur eine „verwaschene“ Abgrenzung des Abblendlichts. (Der Verfasser des Beitrags hat’s selber ausprobiert und deswegen verworfen). Was aber geht, ist die BILUX-Lampen einfach 1:1 gegen sogenannte BILUX-HALOROAD Halogenlampen mit P45t Sockel auszutauschen. Die haben nämlich genau dieselbe äußere und innere Geometrie wie die BILUX. Weiteres dazu im speziellen /8-KnowHow Beitrag Ersatz Bilux- durch Halogen-Glühbirnen. Diese Lampen haben zwar auch nur eine Leistung von 40/45 Watt, aber dank der Halogen-Technologie eine deutlich höhere Lichtausbeute und auch weit höhere Lebensdauer für Fahrlicht und Abblendlicht. Man kann sich ggf. so eine Umrüstung auf „echte“ Halogenscheinwerfer sparen.. Anmerkung: Es gibt die P45t-Sockel-Lampen mit H4-Kolben auch mit einer höheren Leistungsaufnahme von 60/55 Watt. Diese sind jedoch im öffentlichen Straßenverkehr NICHT ZUGELASSEN – obwohl sie die gleiche Leistung wie die H4 Lampen im Original H4-Scheinwerfer haben. Halogen Headlghts H1 Version Die 1971 optional ab Werk erhältlichen H1-Halogen Scheinwerfer (offizielle Bezeichnung: "618 Halogen-Leuchteinheit"; kostete damals 170 DM Aufpreis) hatten schon die planen äußeren Streuscheiben, ohne dass aber dort H1 drauf stand. Die H1 Leuchtmittel sind Einfadenlampen und haben den P14.5s Sockel. Diese Lampen wurden vor allem in Doppelscheinwerfern verbaut Diese Version hat in Europa keine weite Verbreitung gefunden. H4 Version H4 Scheinwerfer gab's zwar schon 1971. Die waren aber damals in Deutschland noch nicht offiziell zugelassen und somit auch nicht ab Werk bestellbar. Ab Juni 1972 gab es dann H4-Halogenlicht (als Sonderausstattung) statt H1. Nach der offiziellen Freigabe in Deutschland gab es sie nur als Komplett-Umrüstsatz. Diese Scheinwerfer hatten – wie bei H1 – ebenfalls plane Streuscheiben, aber da stand dann mittig „H4“ drauf. Die H4-Version hat, wie zuvor die Biluxbirne, im Grunde zwei Lampen in einer: Die einseitig abgedeckte Glühwendel ist für´s Abblendlicht - und die andere, frei sichtbare für´s Fernlicht. Die H4 Halogenlampen haben eine elektrische Leistung von 60/65 Watt – und übertreffen damit die BILUX-Halorad Lampen um noch ein Weiteres. Hier ein Link zum Foto einer H4-Lampe. Zur Frage ob man bei H4 Scheinwerfern z.B. die gewölbten Gläser an Stelle der planen einsetzen kann: Mechanisch geht das zwar, aber es passt optisch nicht, weil die H4-Birnen nicht im Brennpunkt der BILUX-Gläser und Reflektoren liegen. Das ergibt ein schlechtes Leuchtbild – und fällt beim TÜV erst auf und dann durch. Delicate reflectors Die Hauptreflektoren aller Scheinwerfer-Versionen sind nur hauchdünn verspiegelt. Wenn sie im Laufe der Zeit matt wurden, wird ihre Reinigung kritisch: Man kann sie säubern, aber das bitte extrem vorsichtig. Nur ganz weichen Lappen verwenden, keine harte Chemie, keinen Druck einsetzen. Sonst löst sich die Beschichtung sofort ab, wenn man zu hart ran geht. Foglights Die in die Scheinwerfer integrierten Nebellampen sind von der Lichtausbeute recht schwach. Das liegt insbesondere an ihrer Bauart vom kleinen Reflektor her – der „gerne“ auch rostet. Bei den ursprünglichen BILUX-Scheinwerfern sind 35 Watt Glühbirnen mit BA 20 s Sockel eingesetzt; für diese gibt es leider keinen 1:1 Ersatz durch eine Halogen-Version mit gleichem Sockel. Die Original H4 Halogen-Scheinwerfer haben H3-Halogen Einfadenlampen mit 55 Watt und PK 22 s Sockel. Man kann externe Nebelscheinwerfer nachrüsten, muss dann allerdings schaltungstechnische Sondermaßnahmen beachten, die den Rahmen dieses Beitrags sprengen. Dieser Beitrag wurde aus diesem Thread heraus entwickelt. ---- Created by: Helmut 230.6 21:21, 23. Jan. 2014 (UTC)